how the story goes
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: What if Kit actually arrived to the Hotel Denouement like she promised? What if Quigley finally caught up with his siblings, managed to bring them down and met the Baudelaires at the last safe place? What if Count Olaf was actually served with justice? What if the unfortunate cycle of events was actually broken? How things could've gone entirely different in The Penultimate Peril
1. Reunions

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I finished watching the third season of ASOUE yestersye and had a lot of inspiration to write this. It's a story of how I would've loved The Penultimate Peril to turn out. I hope you like it!**

"It's all I know how to…" Olaf whispered, his voice shaky, he let go off the harpoon gun and looked at Violet, Klaus and Sunny "I'm sorry orphans.."

"What is going on here?!" Suddenly a voice from behind them called, the Baudelaire, startled, let go off the harpoon gun which crashed on the ground and went off. The arrow just barely missing Dewey who had just moved an inch to see the source of the voice he had been ever so familiar with.

"Kit?"

"Dewey? Baudelaires? Olaf? What on Earth?!" Kit ran to Dewey and hugged him tight.

"Dewey was telling us about the library when Count Olaf showed up!" Violet told the woman.

"Gun!" Sunny said which meant something along the lines of 'he tried to shoot Dewey with a harpoon gun'.

"I was never going to shoot him! I would never leave your baby without a father, I know how truly awful it is to grow up without a parent." Olaf told Kit, and for a moment she felt sorry for the villain, but that moment has passed and she suddenly grew angry again she didn't notice Frank or Earnest walking up next to them.

"Is everyone alright? What has happened?" Frank or Earnest asked.

"Frank?" Dewey asked unsure.

"Yes, it's me."

"Good. Please help me escort Count Olaf to a broom closet of some sort until the trial. We wouldn't want anymore accidents." Dewey grabbed Olaf's arm while his brother grabbed the other one and they lead Olaf away.

"I'll be with you in a moment darling!" Kit called to Dewey before turning back to the Baudelaires. "Oh, Baudelaires! I have good news for you! I trust you found out who J.S. is?"

"We did! It was Justice Strauss. She has been following us ever since we went away to live with Uncle Monty." Klaus told the older woman.

"Guardian." Sunny said, which meant 'she offered to take us in and raise us until Violet is of age.'

"What is the good news you have for us. We could sure use some." Violet asked.

"Quigley Quagmire send me a message. He reunited with his siblings, they are safe and will be arriving here at the hotel soon." Kit told the orphans with a smile that that the siblings more than gladly returned.

"They're coming? They're actually coming?" Klaus couldn't believe it. It's been a long time since he has seen his friends.

"I can hardly wait! We have so much catching up to do!" Violet sighed happily.

"Come now Baudelaires, let's head inside and change. I think we can finally relax for a while."

After the Baudelaires have changed into more suitable clothes, which were brought by Kit, they went down to the hotel lobby, where they found Kit and Dewey curled up on a sofa.

"Hello again, Baudelaires." She greeted them. "I trust your clothes fit well?"

"Yes, they are very much to our liking." Violet answered and sat down on an arm chair with Sunny in her lap.

"Fashionable!" Sunny squealed.

"May we ask what kept you for so long, Kit?" Klaus asked politely.

"Of course you may." Kit answered. "I'm afraid that while on my mission to retrieve the Quagmires I had an encounter with the 'Great Unknown'. I managed to escape, just barely and that's when I got the message from Quigley that he had found Duncan and Isadora and that they would be shortly arriving, although I can't say for sure when that will be."

"That happens to be right now, actually" A voice suddenly interrupted the conversation. "Hello again Baudelaires, Kit.."

"Quigley!" Violet gently put Sunny down before she got up and ran straight to the triplet, Klaus and Sunny quickly followed their sister and hugged and greeted the two other triplets.

"Words cannot express how truly happy I am to see you all." Klaus said as he hugged Isadora.

"We feel the same way." Isadora smiled and returned the hug.

"Miss you." Sunny said as she ran up and hugged Duncan's leg, who picked her up and laughed.

"We missed you too Sunny, all of you." He said and glanced at Violet who was standing next to Quigley with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't believe we've met before." Isadora said to Kit and Dewey.

"Oh, we've met alright, but I hardly expected you to remember me. You were only a baby!" Kit said and put out her arm. "Kit Snicket, Jacques' sister. And this is my husband Dewey."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Jacques Snicket was a great man." Duncan told her.

"Thank you Duncan." Kit smiled. "I'm very sorry Baudelaires, Quagmires, but I've had a long journey and am very tired, I think I best be off to bed, I do believe you have a lot to catch up on."

"Goodnight!" the Baudelaires and the Quagmires called after her and Dewey.

"Do tell us Violet, Duncan, Sunny. What happened after our split? I'm very curious." Isadora asked them as she sat down.

"Yes, Quigley didn't tell us a lot, he said you were safe and together which was most important, but I'd like to hear the rest of it." Duncan added.

"The reason I didn't tell you much is because I myself don't know." Quigley said.

"After we split up we caught a ride with a group of people who called themselves Volunteers Fighting Diseases. They were volunteers who cheered up people with deadly diseases at Heimlich Hospital." Violet began explaining.

"When we got there we found out that there was a Library of Records there." Klaus informed.

"V.F.D." Sunny added.

"Yes. We thought we ought to investigate about V.F.D. there. We broke into the library and found a film with Jacques Snicket on it, he was saying how he thought there was a survivor of the fire. At first we thought it was one of our parents, but now we know it was actually Quigley." Violet smiled at him.

"Count Olaf, Esme and his troup took Violet. Olaf was going to perform surgery on Violet's brain, but shortly after that the entire hospital caught on fire and we escaped. We hid in Olaf's trunk all the way to Caligari Carnival where we were disguised as circus freaks. Count Olaf threw a performance and pushed the librarian from Prufrock Prep, Olivia, into the lion pit." Klaus stopped and looked down.

"Oh no." Isadora's eyes were now watering.

"Gone" Sunny said sadly.

"She was a good woman. She worked for V.F.D. and she tried to help us." Violet said. "After that they took Sunny and up to the mountains and Quigley helped us save her, but we split up with him at the river."

"I think you know the rest." Klaus asked.

"Yes, Kit told me, and I informed my siblings. I hope all of this will be over by tommorow." Quigley prayed.

"Me too." Sunny said.

"Me too." Violet mumbled under her breath and stared at Quigley, who noticed her eyes on him anf gave her a small smile that made the eldest Baudelaire feel butterflies in her stomach.


	2. Spirits in the night

**Chapter 2**

 **"Spirits** **in the night"**

 _'Where in the world am I?'_ was the first thought Duncan Quagmire had when he woke up the following morning. He looked around confused at first but then remembered that he must have fallen asleep talking to his siblings and friends last night. He looked down to see Isadora sleeping peacefully, her head resting on Duncan's shoulder. On the other side of the sofa was his younger brother Quigley, who was sleeping with his mouth slightly open.

' _How I missed him.'_

On Duncan's left were two armchairs. One was occupied with a sleeping Violet, who had Sunny sprawled on her lap who seemed to be in a very deep and peaceful sleep, seeing as she had a kind of smile on her face. In the other armchair slept Klaus, his glasses on the very bridge of his nose.

Duncan glanced at the giant clock displayed in the lobby only to see it was 5 am, it was no wonder people weren't walking and running around the lobby, they were all asleep.

 _'I wonder if I should wake everyone up, must be more comfortable to sleep in actual beds than armchairs.'_

"Isadora..Isadora." He shaked his sister gently, trying not to startle her.

"Yes?" she answered quietly, her eyes still not opened.

"We fell asleep in the lobby. We should head up to our room, it'll be much more comfortable."

"We have no room, remember?" Isadora asked finally opening her eyes and looking at her brother.

' _Oh_ ' Duncan was slightly embarrassed he hadn't realized earlier.

"You do." Klaus said all of a sudden, he must've woken up when Duncan was speaking to Isadora "Kit gave me a key to your room, it's right next to ours, here." He reached out in his back pocket and took out a key. Isadora took it and replied with a quick 'Thank you'.

"You should go to sleep, I'll wake up the others." Duncan told the two.

"Good luck waking up Sunny and Violet." Klaus told Duncan as he walked past him, leaving Duncan standing there confused wondering why he would need luck.

"Sunny? Violet? Wake up!" he tried now for the fifth time, but no response, both of them were still sound asleep and Violet only tightened her grasp on Sunny. Finally he reached down to take Sunny of off Violet but as soon as he touched Sunny she bit him…. In her sleep!

"OUCH!"

"Can you be more quiet, please?" a voice interrupted and Duncan turned to see his brother now sprawled on the sofa, his eyes closed and his mouth in a frown.

'I _forgot you were her_ e..' Duncan thought.

"Quigley!"

"What?" he answered annoyed.

"Get up, now!"

"Why must you torture me?" he asked dramatically as he got up and waddled over to Duncan's side.

"Help me wake them up so we can go to sleep again? It'll be much more comfortable in our rooms." Duncan pleaded. Quigley sighed and reached down to pick up Sunny, but before Duncan can warn him, Sunny bit Quigley.

"OUCH! She bit me!" Quigley cried and Duncan couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Violet spoke, Quigley must've woken her with his cry of pain.

"Trying to wake you up so we can go to our rooms and sleep peacefully?" Duncan said.

"Well thank you, for waking me. If I had slept a moment more in that chair I wouldn't be able to walk, it's very uncomfortable." Violet stood and adjusted Sunny in her arms.

"The three of them, with Sunny asleep in Violet's arms, walked to the elevator, Violet pressed the button to the floor and the waited.

"Where are Klaus and Isadora?" she asked the two brothers.

"In a broom closet somewhere?" Quigley joked, Violet smiled at him but Duncan glared straight at him.

"They went to their own _separate_ rooms." Duncan answered not long after that the elevator stopped and they started walking down the hall, Violet was leading since neither one of the Quagmires knew what room was theirs. When they reached their own rooms Violet feed them goodbye and entered the room to find Klaus already asleep on one of the beds. She put down Sunny in the smallest bee quietly, trying not to wake Klaus, he was a very light sleeper.

"ISADORA!"

"Quit it! You'll wake up the whole hotel!" Duncan shushed his brother. They were standing in front of their hotel room, trying to get in. Isadora must've locked the door and fallen asleep.

"It's not my fault our sister locked us out of our own room!" Quigley said, clearly annoyed. He always did get a little cranky when he didn't get enough sleep.

"What is going on?" Violet came out of the room, dressed in a blue nightgown, she looked at her two friends, confused as though why they were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Duncan asked her.

"We just saw each other five minutes ago, I didn't even get a chance to lay down on my bed." She answered. "Now, why are you not in your room?"

"Because Isadora locked the door." Quigley told her softly. "Can you pick the lock?"

Violet nodded and bent down in front of the door. She took out a bobby pins from her hair and started picking the lock, after about a minute she stood up and faced them. "The key is on the inside of the door. I can still open it but I'll need some tools and it'll take longer. Why don't you just sleep in our room?"

"Yes-"

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to intrude…" Duncan interrupted his brother's eager response.

"Of course not. I'll bunk with Sunny, and you two can share my bed."

"Thank you so much Violet, you've saved us from sleeping on the hotel floor." Quigley gave her a smile, which Violet more than happy returned. The Quagmire brothers followed Violet into her room, she showed them which bed they would be sleeping in and finally climbed in with Sunny.

Quigley fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Duncan could not stop thinking about the smile his brother had shared with Violet.

 **This shorter than I expected but nvm, I'll make up for it, and if anyone has ideas on how to continue the story, please message me cause I really don't know what to write next.**


	3. Justice wins the day

**Chapter 3**

 **"Justice wins the day"**

"Baudelaires!" Klaus woke up to banging on the door, he looked around the room where Violet and Sunny were asleep in one bed while Duncan and Quigley in the other.

 _'What was going on? And where are my glasses?'_

"Baudelaires please! Are my brothers in there?" the voice that woke him up banged against the door again. Klaus got up from his bed, put on his glasses that were sitting on the nightstand and went for the door. When he opened it he found Isadora standing in front of him with a worried face expression.

"Isadora?"

"Klaus!" she sighed. "Are Quigley and Duncan in your room?"

"Yes. Although I really don't know why." Klaus answered her confused, and stepped aside for her to come in.

"I accidentally locked myself in the room last night… or should I say this morning and fell asleep. I figured they were either in the lobby or here." She explained and then ran to her brothers and started shaking them. "Duncan! Quigley! Wake up!"

"Stop shaking me Isadora, I'm awake!" Quigley yelled as he got out of bed, and started walking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Duncan asked him, he too was awake now.

"A comb." Quigley answered and Isadora giggled.

"Rude." While waking her brothers up Isadora must've woken up Sunny too. She was now sitting up in her bed and glaring at her brother and Isadora.

"Oh I'm sorry Sunny! But Kit told me to get everyone downstairs. Count Olaf's trial will begin soon. After that we shall sleep for as long as we please."

"Sunny, please wake Violet." Klaus told his younger sister. Sunny gave him a thumbs up and then stood on the bed, the Quagmires not knowing what the toddler was about to do, stared curiously, while Klaus just smiled. He had been ever so familiar with mornings like these. While his parents were still alive they had trouble waking up Violet most mornings, so they started putting Sunny on Violet's bed so the toddler can jump on the bed, waking up Violet in the process.

And just like those many mornings Sunny started jumping around on the bed and giggling loudly. Isadora and Klaus laughed as Violet let out a loud groan and sat up in bed, her hair such a mess that it made Klaus think of Frankenstein.

"Sunny you mischievous little weasel." She said with a fake annoyance. She actually missed being woken up with a laughing and jumping Sunny. It made her feel all warm inside.

"Can everyone please hurry up and dress? Olaf's trial is about to begin. And I don't want to miss him being finally put behind bars." Isadora reminded, her voice now more serious.

"Relax Izzy. We'll be quick." Duncan assured her sister then turned to look at his brother, standing in front of the mirror, carefully fixing his hair. "Although I can't say the same about Quigley."

"Just go! Isadora yelled. "Yours and Quigley's clothes are in our room. Here's the key, hurry." She rushed her brothers and then turned to the Baudelairs before leaving. "Baudelaires, you hurry too. Kit said she'd come get us soon."

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the Baudelaires' door.

"Klaus, can you get that please? I'm getting Sunny ready!" Violet called to Klaus who was putting shoes on. He opened the room and there stood Kit smiling at him, behind her stood the Quagmires, each holding a single blindfold.

"Here. Give one to Sunny and Violet and follow me." She said before handing him three blindfolds. He gave one to each of his sisters and started walking behind the older woman, his sisters and friends following behind.

"Why need this?" Sunny asked.

"Have you ever heard the term 'Justice is blind'?" Kit asked them.

"Of course. But they don't mean that literally do they?" Klaus asked

"They do here. " She said and then stopped. "We are about to enter the courtroom, you have to put on your blindfolds before going in. Justice Strauss, along with two other judges are on this case so don't be nervous. It's most likely that all off you will be put on stand to explain all the treacherous crimes Olaf has performed. Any questions?" she asked all of them, they all shook their heads and put on their blindfolds.

"Take my hand." She said and started feeling around her until she found the hand closest to her which happened to belong to Klaus. "Everyone hold hands and follow me." Isadora grabbed Klaus' hand, with her other she held Duncan's, next to him Quigley and finally Violet completed the end of the chain with Sunny in her free arm. They moved along in a line and entered the courtroom. When everyone found their seats Justice Strauss informed everyone they can take off their blindfolds. The first thing Klaus saw when he removed the blindfold was Count Olaf himself. He was sitting no more than fifteen feet in front of them. He caught his eye and Klaus quickly looked away. He scanned the room for more familiar faces and was surprised that he knew almost all of them, whether they were friends or foes. Then, one particular face caught his attention, one he was certain he would never see again.

"Fiona?!" he gasped. Only a few rows down was sitting the girl he had kissed on the submarine. Fiona who was talking to an oddly familiar person with hooks for hands (he guessed it must've been her brothers, Fernald, in a disguise) turned to look at him. As soon as she saw who had called out her name she smiled a big and wide smile Klaus has never seen on her.

"Klaus! I was expecting to see you here." She called to him, her voice loud enough for Klaus to hear over all the people talking.

"What are you-" Klaus was about to ask her what she was doing at Hotel Denouement when Justice Strauss slammed her gavel.

"Settle down please! Order!" she called and everyone stopped whispering and talking.

The trial lasted an hour at the very least. First the Baudelaires we're called up to explain all the treachery they have witnessed Count Olaf performed. Then it was the Quagmires' turn. Then Esme and Olaf had a very loud argument about things quite irrelevant to the trial which ended with Esme and Carmelita storming out of the courtroom. Then people were asked to speak on behalf of the Baudelaires and Quagmires and when it was Hector's turn he fainted. Finally, the high court have reached a verdict and it was time to see if Count Olaf would be sent to prison for the rest of his life.

"If everyone would please put on their blindfolds!" She addressed the room. Everyone started putting on their blindfolds, but Klaus couldn't stop starring at Olaf _. 'He was smirking. Why is he happy? Surely he wasn't that stupid and naïve to think he could possibly get away with this?_ ' Klaus thought and then put on his blindfold, not wanting to cause an argument.

"A verdict has been reached on the crimes of Count Olaf!" Justice Strauss' voice soared through the big room. Klaus along with the rest of the children were on their sits, they all waited for Justice Strauss to continue, but nothing.

"What's going on?" either Frank or Earnest asked, it couldn't be Dewey since he was in the secret library, he wasn't supposed to show his face.

"Justice Strauss has taken a short break! Nobody take of their blindfolds! The trial should continue very soon!"

"I know that voice." Kit Snicket suddenly said, she stood up and took off her blindfold. "Count Olaf is escaping and Justice Strauss is being kidnapped! Everyone remove your blindfolds!"

As soon as they heard this the Baudelaires and Quagmires removed their own blindfolds only to witness The Man with a beard but no hair and The woman with hair but no beard taking Justice Strauss and tying her with a rope and gag. Count Olaf standing next to them.

"The pregnant lady is lying, she's trying to trying to trick you all!" Count Olaf masked his voice. "Do not believe her!"

"It's true! They're escaping!" Violet cried.

"Don't worry, Violet." She turned to them and smiled. "I got this."

And with that, Kit suddenly pulled out a walkie-talkie and called into it.

"Attention volunteers, we need back up, stat!"

More and more people were taking their blindfolds off, Klaus noticed that by now every noble person in the room was without a blindfold. Then, suddenly a dart shot through the room and hit Count Olaf in his shoulder just as he was making his great escape, then another dart was shot, and another. Soon Count Olaf, and his two accomplices were laying on the floor unconscious and Justice Strauss was struggling to remove her gag and ropes. When the Baudelaires and Quagmires turned to look at whoever shot the darts they saw a tall man with black hair, next to him stood Jacquelyn and Dewey.

"Don't worry." Jacquelyn assured, seeing the look on everyone's face. "The darts aren't poisonous. We learned a lesson after last time, they're just unconscious."

Sunny toddled over to Justice Strauss, removed her gag and started gnawing at the ropes to free the judge.

"Thank you Sunny." She thanked the toddler.

"Jacquelyn! My dearest secretary! You have returned to me at last-" Mr. Poe was cut off by his own coughing fit. Jacquelyn just laughed. She gestured to a few people who were most likely guards, and they took the unconscious criminals away.

"I'm glad you're all safe." Dewey along with the tall, dark haired man walked towards Kit, the Baudelaires, and the Quagmires.

"I'm glad you're safe too." Kit kissed her husband and then hugged the man. She then turned to the confused children. "Baudelaires, Quagmires, I'd like to introduce you to my brother. Lemony Snicket."

"Brother?" Duncan gasped.

"Yes. I have faked my death after the schism, except Jacques nobody knew I was alive." Lemony explained.

"You told Jacques and not me?" Kit glared at him, and playfully hit him.

" _Lemony_?" Sunny asked, now standing by her siblings side.

"Yes that's my actual name." Lemony chuckled. "I'm not to fond of it myself."

"Oh Sunny, Violet, Isadora, Klaus, Duncan and Quigley… we have so much to tell." Kit addressed them. "But first, we have an offer that we are almost certain you'd except. Would you like to hear it?"

 **Would you look at that? I updated after all! I'm actually quite surprised at myself. This is my favorite chapter so far , I hoped you liked it! I'm excited to write the next one, I have many ideas but it may take longer. Tomorrow is Christmas here and the day after Christmas I'm going to Bulgaria. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews, bye!**


	4. Never Enough

**Chapter 4**

" **Never Enough** **"**

"We have an offer that we are almost certain you'd except. Would you like to hear it?" Kit asked the six children in front of her.

"Yes." Sunny answered eagerly, while the others nodded.

"Me and Kit have just purchased a big house, a mansion if you will, a little outside the city, but still close by, and as much as we've enjoyed V.F.D. it is not a very stable job to have right now. Especially since we have a baby on the way." Dewey began explaining.

"What we'd like to ask you all is… if you'd like to move in with me, Dewey, my brother and our baby?" Kit asked, a small smile forming on her face. "We're practically family given our whole history."

"Really?!" Isadora and Violet gasped in disbelief, and Sunny smiled wide.

"Yes!" the toddler spoke on behalf of her siblings and friends.

"Hold on Sunny. Kit, are you sure? The last thing we'd like to do is intrude." Violet asked worried, but Kit just smiled at the eldest Baudelaire.

"Don't be silly! Both of your parents were amazing people and one of our closest friends, we'd love to have you." she told them. "And It'd be nice to have more people around the house, plus our baby girl would have someone to play with growing up!"

"A girl?" Quigley asked curiously, his eyes widening. "The baby's a girl?"

"No! We don't know that!" Dewey turned to his wife. "Would you please stop telling people that?!"

"But it's the truth! I really have a feeling!"

"To be fair Dewey, she did predict Violet would be a girl." Lemony backed up his sister who patted his shoulder, Dewey just snorted.

"She just as easily could have guessed. It was a 50/50 chance!"

"No! I had a feeling she would be a girl and she was, just like I have a feeling our child-"

"Ahem." The couple's quarreling was interrupted by Klaus clearing his throat.

"Sorry Baudelaires, Quagmires, we got off topic a bit. Have you made a decision?" Kit asked them.

"We have." Duncan answered and then looked around at his siblings and friends who all nodded. "We have decided we'd love to live with you very much."

"Wonderfull! We shall leave to the new house first thing in the leaves you a whole day here in the hotel. Do as you please as long as it is legal and if you need anything you know what floor to find us." Dewey told them with a wink and then left with his wife and brother-in-law.

"Food!" Sunny tugged Violet's hand as soon as the three adults left.

"You're right, we haven't had breakfast yet." Violet took Sunny in her arms. "Lets go get some food."

The Baudelaires, along with the three Quagmires, started walking towards the hotel restaurant when they were interrupted by a young girl in triangular glasses.

"Baudelaires!" She called out. "I never got the chance to say how incredibly pleased to see you I am." She said to them and then turned to the Quagmires. "Hello Quagmires, lovely to see you as well."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met." Duncan said to her.

"We haven't, but I've heard very great and noble things about you all. I'm Fiona Widdershins, captain of the Queequeg."

"My name's Isadora and these are my brothers Duncan and Quigley."

"Klaus, I was wondering if we could talk for a moment…alone?" Fiona asked Klaus when they all finished exchanging 'how do you dos'.

"Umm, ye-yes of course." He answered her and then turned to Violet. "Go on without me, I'll find you later." He said to his sister and then walked off with Fiona towards the hotel lobby.

Violet, Sunny and the three Quagmires continued on their short walk to the hotel restaurant, as soon as they reached the giant, circular room they sat down at a table and ordered food enough to feed a small town.

"What do you think _she_ wants to talk to him about?" Isadora whispered Violet who was busy cutting up Sunny's food.

"Who?" Violet asked not taking her eyes of Sunny's plate.

"Fiona, of course!" Isadora hissed, a slight grimace creeped up on her face as soon as she said the name. "What could she possibly have to say to Klaus in _private!_ "

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Violet asked, curiously.

"Likes Klaus!" Sunny said, which meant Isadora obviously has a crush on Klaus.

"What?!" Isadora screeched, while Sunny and Violet started giggling.

"Jealous!" Sunny pointed at Isadora.

"I am _not –_ HEY! I'm not jealo- YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!" Isadora scowled at them, frustrated.

"What's so funny?" Quigley asked the two Baudelaires, curiously.

"Oh nothing, Isadora's just in denial over – OUCH!" Violet was interrupted by a throbbing pain in her right leg. She turned to Isadora and glared at her. "Did you just kick me?"

"Sorry, it was an accident." Isadora shrugged.

"Hi." Klaus showed up, his face flushed, and sat down on the chair next to Sunny. "What did I miss?"

"Those three acting awfully mysterious." Duncan gestured to a frown-faced Isadora, giggling Sunny and Violet who was rubbing her leg under the table.

"Okay..?"

"So…What did Fiona want to talk to you about." Isadora asked trying to sound as casual as she could. "Anything important?" Klaus looked at Isadora, nervously.

"Oh, not really." Klaus answered, looking down. "She just wanted to apologize and to say goodbye. She's leaving with Fernald tomorrow to go and look for their stepfather."

"Good for them." Violet commented, trying to hide the smile forming on her face. She was never really a big fan of Fiona Widdershins, even though she'd never dare to say it out loud.

"What did she want to apologize for?" Duncan asked.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, caught off guard.

"Well, you said she wanted to apologize to you about something…"

"Nothing important actually." Klaus said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Everything that went down at the Queeqeg and all, but none of it was her fault…" He trailed off as he glanced at Violet, who gave him a knowing look in return. Sunny just kept chewing her food. She also knew about the kiss her older brother had shared with the young captain, but she chose to remain silent because she didn't want to cause any trouble between him and Isadora.

After they had all finished their breakfast the Baudelaires and Quagmires chose to visit Dewey's famous library (suggested by Klaus). As soon as they arrived inside the library Violet quickly found a book about Nikola Tesla, Klaus started browsing various types of books from every genre possible, Duncan found a section on journalism, Isadora some famous poetry books, Quigley seemed to be more interested in a big globe by the fireplace rather than the countless shelves filled with books and even Sunny managed to find a way to entertain herself by finding herself a cookbook filled with lots of pictures.

Klaus and Isadora were now sitting on a small sofa in the corner of the room, reading soundlessly, Duncan was sat at a desk, and Sunny was sitting in a small bean bag chair in the middle of the room.

As soon as Violet had picked out the book she decided to read she glanced towards the other sofa in the room which was occupied by Quigley. She was grateful that he was by himself for once, ever since their reunion with the Quagmires from the previous night she hadn't had any chance to spend time with him alone. Violet thought he looked very serious while he was turning the globe around and writing inside his blue journal. She walked up to him, her book tucked under her arm, and sat down right next to him.

As soon as he felt someone take the previously vacant seat next to him, he turned his head and met Violet's eyes.

"Hello." He greeted her with a genuine smile.

"Hi." Violet smiled back at him. "We haven't had a chance to speak privately yet."

"You're right." He agreed. "And our time at the mountains was cut off so soon, I feel like I hardly got to know you."

"Can't say the same thing about you." Violet told him, while he just starred at her, confusedly. "After all the stories Duncan and Isadora have told me about you, I feel like I've know you my whole life."

"Oh no." Quigley said, worriedly. "What have they told you?"

"Don't worry, nothing _too_ bad." Violet laughed.

Things went very smoothly from there. They talked for so long that they didn't even realize anything going on around them. Like how Sunny quietly dozed off a while ago, or how Klaus had basically read every book he could get his hands on, stacking each of them in a big pile once he had finished with them. Isadora and Duncan were writing in their own notebooks, every now and then they'd whisper something to each other and then continue with their own individual work.

It was a little after five when they decided to go up to their rooms to freshen up and get some rest before dinner. They all put back their books (Klaus took the longest getting everything cleared up) and Violet, not wanting to wake her up, picked up Sunny and carried her up to their room.

"We really shouldn't let her sleep so much though." Klaus commented as they put her to bed. "She'll be up all night."

"I know." Violet said. "But I just feel so guilty after everything she's been through. I just want her to forget about it… even if it is just for a little while."

"It's not our fault." Klaus comforted her. "We did everything we had to, to survive. Don't worry, the worst is behind us. I know it."

* * *

 **I realize it's been a year and 47 days since i updated this story but if you knew me you'd know that it's normal for me to lose interest in a story shortly after writing it. i continued this cause i had an art project in school to do a book illustration and i did the vile village and it reminded me how much i miss asoue. also it was like,, 90% done already sooo i hope you enjoy!**


End file.
